


Beyond Price

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to Me and Thee 100 drabble challenge 296 "Class in Crime"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Price

Beyond Price

That high tension, engineering masterpiece would set me back almost two years’ salary. The mortgage on the beach bungalow, I couldn’t begin to figure. Usually our investigations led us to sleazy bars or run-down hotels. Now I was being led to think twice about my lousy bank account. But there was Hutch on the beach, sunlight catching in that golden hair, offering himself up like some ballsy sacrificial lamb in order to catch a killer. He was fearless because he had me backing him up, knowing I’d give all I had to keep him safe. Just like he would do for me. How many people have someone like that in their life? Some things are beyond price.


End file.
